Maybe Some Things Are That Simple
by Little Dear One
Summary: Kaoru stood perfectly still. She could feel her heart beat faster and fought to keep from blushing at their closeness. A story of Kenshin and Kaoru's first kiss, oneshot.


_I gave up anime and manga this year for lent. This is my way of coping with that. This is also my first ever fan fiction, so please, bear that in mind. I hope you enjoy it._

_Hurray! I finally figure out how to edit my stories --; All the credit goes to _Scarred Sword Heart, _you are my new favourite person! Thank you! Anyway! Some background info for this little story! It's supposed to be in the place of the last episode in the anime series. I decided to expand on it a little which would explain why Kenshin and Kaoru are sharing a room. I hope that clears things up. Thanks again to _Scarred Sword Heart!

_Well, this story has been slightly edited for content. I wanted to make it more realistic and as my friend pointed out, the "multiple kisses" thing isn't very realistic. I hope it's more enjoyable this way :) 29/04/07_

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I am not the genius who invented Rurouni Kenshin. **

--

Maybe Some Things Are That Simple

It had been three months since their first kiss. In typical Kenshin fashion, he had continued to be polite to Kaoru after it had happened and only once in a while did he betray any hints that he remembered what happened at all. Needless to say Kaoru was more then a little tired of the situation. She had hoped that once the ice was broken, she had also hoped it would be with a kiss; her relationship with Kenshin would progress to the heights she wanted it to. Sadly, that was not the case.

Now they were on their way back to Tokyo after vising Kyoto and the rurouni was the same as ever. Kaoru sighed quietly and glanced at Kenshin. If she closed her eyes she could still feel the wind blowing through her hair, still see the vibrant colours of the setting sun, and still feel the warmth that had accompanied Kenshin's kiss.

It had been like something right out of a fairytale. Everything was perfect, the scenery, the mood, and the sweet smell in the air. It seemed like all the elements had conspired to create the perfect mood for her first kiss, and even with this entire romantic atmosphere, it almost didn't happen. Kaoru was sure that all those things were needed to give Kenshin the courage to kiss her.

"_We should hurry Kaoru-dono, that we should. The sun is starting to set and you promised Yahiko you'd be back before dark." Kenshin said over his shoulder at a tired Kaoru. Kenshin seemed completely oblivious to Kaoru's sudden frown at his words. He had his silly smile stuck on his face and it seemed like at any moment he might break out into song._

_Kaoru was carrying quite a heavy load. She had insisted on carrying this to give Kenshin's slender body a break, she had assumed that she could handle it. She had assumed wrong. Her arms were aching, and they were only half way home. Kaoru had too much pride to ask Kenshin for help and what kind of favour was she doing him if she did? So Kaoru did her best to keep up with Kenshin but there was still enough space between them for a passing carriage. _

_Kenshin looked back a minute later and noticed the gap between them. "Oro?" Kenshin blinked and walked back to Kaoru who had now dropped her load on the ground and was stretching her arms. "Are you alright, Kaoru-dono? Would you like this one to carry that for you? This one would be glad to help you, the sun did just start setting but it will be down soon, that it will." Kenshin rearranged his hold on the things he was carrying and came closer to Kaoru. _

_As he approached, Kaoru picked up her things but could not summon the strength to lift them all the way up. Kenshin just smiled sweetly at her and put his hand over hers in an attempt to let her transfer the things into his hand. However Kaoru stubbornly shook her head and drew her hand away, without looking at Kenshin said, "I should be able to carry all these things. I can't always rely on you Kenshin. If one day you decide to wander again…I have to be able to do this on my own." Kenshin was clearly surprised at this and took a moment to reply. _

" _Kaoru-dono, this one has no intention of leaving, not with his home waiting for him." Kaoru looked up at Kenshin, she had tears in her eyes, and she had never loved him more than she did now. _

_"Kenshin…" was all Kaoru could say. _

"_You don't have to worry about this one wandering off again, it's a promise," Kenshin said smiling down at her. They were very close now, Kenshin had left a small gap between them once he started speaking and now Kaoru found herself wishing he had closed it. Kaoru was about to say something, anything when a particularly strong wind blew through the street and ripped Kaoru's ribbon from her hair, and quick as a flash Kenshin caught it before it blew away. He laughed lightly and said, "Here Kaoru-dono, this one can tie it back on." Kenshin put down his load and carefully replaced the ribbon. _

_Kaoru stood perfectly still. She could feel her heart beat faster and fought to keep from blushing at their closeness. Kenshin finished and gently let the ribbon fall to its normal position. Kaoru dared look up at him and found that he had not moved away. He stood so close in front of her and she began to panic. If she didn't say something soon, if she didn't do something, the moment might be ruined, he would move away from her. "You'll stay with me, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked using her courage to keep from breaking eye contact with him._

_This time Kenshin didn't smile. In all seriousness he answered, "This one…wishes to stay by Kaoru-dono." He then slowly brought his hand up to cup her cheek. At that moment the setting sun's rays fell on Kenshin's hair and it seemed as if fire danced among his brilliant locks. "This one…wishes to _live _with Kaoru-dono." With that Kenshin lowered his mouth to hers. _

"…listening?" Kaoru's head snapped up and she suddenly realized Kenshin had been talking to her. He smiled at her and spoke again, "Kaoru-dono, this one will be leaving the room so you may have it. Don't look so worried, you should relax, that you should."

Before Kaoru could stop herself she spoke up. "No, no you shouldn't leave!" Kenshin was clearly taken aback by her forcefulness.

"Oro?" He questioned.

Kaoru tilted her chin up in defiance. Without looking at Kenshin she replied, "You'll stay here Kenshin, there's no need to get another room, this is perfectly fine." Kenshin simply nodded, confusion still written all over his face.

Kaoru poured tea for herself and Kenshin. She drank hers without waiting for him to sit down and then watched as he settled down to join her. He seemed so peaceful at times like these, thought Kaoru. He seemed to have a slight smile playing on his lips as if something amused him. Kaoru smiled at that thought, it was nice to have Kenshin like this, after all he'd been through, he deserved to be happy. Kaoru found herself, once again, thanking the gods for leading Kenshin to her.

They finished their tea in silence, each lost in thought. Kaoru thought about the relationship she and Kenshin shared. How far would it progress? Had Kenshin really forgotten about their kiss? Was it all some dream? Would Kenshin really return her feelings, like she always hoped he would? Was that even possible for him?

Kenshin, meanwhile, pondered about peace. Would the peacefulness he enjoyed now last? Of course not, but for how long? Would he be able to do anything to bring it back? Yes, he would definitely try, for Kaoru-dono's sake…for everyone.

Finally Kenshin eased himself away from the table. With a cheery smile on his face he said, "Kaoru-dono, we should get some sleep now, that we should." Kaoru nodded mutely.

She then demanded, unnecessarily, that Kenshin turn around while she changed. "Don't turn around yet," she commanded a flustered Kenshin, who nodded at the wall. Kaoru slipped under the covers and gave the okay to Kenshin. She lay in her futon listening to the rustle of Kenshin's clothes as he changed. She shut her eyes tightly and fought down a blush.

"Sleep well, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said as he slid under his own covers.

Feeling wide awake now Kaoru replied, "Good-night Kenshin."

After half an hour of attempting to sleep Kaoru sighed and rolled over to face Kenshin. She studied his profile in the dark as she listened to his steady breathing. "Kenshin…" Kaoru whispered quietly. He seemed so small and delicate; it was hard to believe that Kenshin had once been known as 'Hitokiri Battosai.' Her Kenshin, the silly, kindhearted man she lived with for over half a year now. It was difficult to believe indeed.

Kaoru sat up. She looked down at Kenshin again and admired his beautiful red hair. Her eyes then fell to his scar, that legendary cross-shaped scar that would mark him for the rest of his life. Kaoru hesitated, but she slowly brought her hand to Kenshin's cheek to lightly trace his scar.

Kenshin's eyes fluttered open. He caught her hand on his cheek, "Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin questioned, surprise spreading across his features.

Kaoru felt herself blush and she cast her eyes downward as she said, "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Kenshin carefully brought her hand away from his cheek, to the futon, and sat up.

"It was but a light sleep," he replied smiling.

After a moment when Kaoru didn't reply, Kenshin spoke again, "Is something wrong, Kaoru-dono?" he inquired, tilting his head to peer into her face.

Kaoru slowly looked up and said, "Kenshin, how do you feel about me?" Her words had not come out the way she wanted and now she was afraid of his answer. Kenshin clearly had not been expecting this.

However he smiled softly and looked at Kaoru warmly as he said, "This one used to be but a rurouni. This one wandered very far in search of something. It has taken ten years for this one to find that something special. This one has found that in you, Kaoru-dono, this one has found a home only with you."

Kenshin's amethyst eyes sparkled with every word. Kaoru could see his honesty reflected in them, he meant every word. Kenshin carefully brushed a stray lock of hair from Kaoru's face. At the contact Kaoru closed her eyes and concentrated on the feel of him near her, however Kenshin took her closed eyes as an invitation to kiss her. Kaoru was pleasantly surprised when she felt the warmth of Kenshin's mouth pressing against hers. It had been so long since their first kiss that Kaoru had almost forgotten what it felt like, almost. Now she enjoyed Kenshin's intoxicating taste, his soft and gentle kiss made Kaoru ache for him. In all her innocence, Kaoru was surprised when Kenshin's tongue gently pressed against her mouth asking for entrance. She gave it to him and fully enjoyed the strange new sensation his tongue brought. Kaoru's body was on fire, and she now understood why people would kiss for long periods of time.

After a long moment Kenshin pulled away. Kaoru reluctantly opened her eyes and found Kenshin looking out the window. As he looked out the window he said, "Kaoru-dono, this one, though unworthy, has something he must say to you. Perhaps this one is being too bold…but this one feels something special with you. This one meant what he said about spending my life with you. This one also knows Kaoru-dono would like to have her own family. If you wish, this unworthy one…would like to help you create that family…Kaoru." At this last Kenshin turned to look at Kaoru. She could hardly believe what she had just heard. Kenshin had, in his way, asked her to marry him. He had asked her to spend her life with him, as his wife, his wife; Kenshin's wife. Unable to stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks Kaoru could only nod her answer. Soon she felt Kenshin's comforting arms around her, pressing her body to his. He rested his head against hers as he ran his hands along her back in a soothing motion. "Kaoru…" Kenshin said softly. The sound of her name without the honorific made Kaoru shiver. She enjoyed the way her name rolled off his tongue; he made it sound beautiful. After a little while like that Kaoru finally pulled back and looked up at Kenshin. He carefully placed a kiss on her forehead and wiped away the last of her tears while saying quietly, "You are lovely no matter what, but your smile is loveliest of all, Kaoru." Kaoru understood that Kenshin was simply asking her not to cry anymore, but he managed to do so in a way that melted her heart. She smiled up at him and said,

"Thank you, Kenshin."

Kenshin shook his head and replied, "No, it is this unworthy one that should be thanking you."

Kaoru frowned, "Kenshin you are many things, but unworthy is not one of them." She was rewarded with a lovely smile as Kenshin gently detangled himself from her.

"Perhaps we should sleep now, it's a long way home tomorrow, and we must be up early." Kenshin said.

Kaoru nodded and crawled over to her futon and was about to slip in when she turned back to Kenshin. "Kenshin…could we sleep together this night?" Kaoru could feel her cheeks burning and she only realized after the words were out, how suggestive they sounded.

To her surprise she heard Kenshin chuckle and heard the rustle of his own futon as he pushed it beside hers. "It's chilly outside tonight, Kaoru-dono will be warmer this way," Kenshin explained as he pulled the covers down and smiled at her.

Kaoru shyly made her way under the covers and felt the heat of her cheeks spread to the rest of her body as Kenshin lay beside her. He turned to her and tenderly caressed her cheek, "Sweet dreams, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver with pleasure, as he carefully draped his arm around her waist. He settled his head above hers and Kaoru found herself staring at his chest.

A slow smile tugged on Kaoru's lips as she snuggled into Kenshin's body; "Sleep well, Kenshin," she muttered as Kenshin's rhythmic breathing finally lulled a peaceful and content Kaoru to sleep.

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story this way. I kept changing it, I think I'm satisfied with it the way it is now. Hopefully I'll stay that way --; So, how did you like it? Reviews are more than welcome :) Thanks to everyone who did review! I'm soooo grateful! _


End file.
